oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alisia Ravenfoe
"This is the school in which we learn... that time is the fire in which we burn." -Delmore Schwartz Alisia Ravenfoe is a former Amarian soldier and current adventurer and mystic, currently operating in Sheng. History An only child, Alisia was born into a merchant-class Amarian family. Growing up, the only traces of her celestial heritage were her stark-white hair and unnatural glowing eyes; these were enough to draw discrimination and hatred from her fellow Amarians. But in typical Amarian fashion, Alisia chose to respond in kind, becoming as disciplined and cruel as any typical member of the Amarian elite. Though she entered the military, and served dutifully, she found that she could not progress up the ranks... try as she might, she could not rise above her station due to her low birth and demihuman heritage. That all changed when Alisia came to a perception-altering epiphany - that in a past life, she had been born to noble parents, and had seen a life of station and relative comfort in Amarian society. And the most shocking realization of all was that this was not someone else's life - it was hers. Alisia had become aware of a fold in time that had altered the very course of Oustomian history. Though she did not know the exact extent of the change, this widened her understanding of the world to a degree where she could alter the flow of time itself. She cultivated this power in secret, pretending to have become versed in the worship of the Ravager. But eventually, there came a time when she could not hide the truth any longer, and she was faced with a decision: leave Amaria immediately, or risk being thrown to the wolves... figuratively and literally. Alisia wisely decided to take her chances in the new frontier of Sheng, and set to work walking a new path of divinity. Her own. Appearance Alisia is toned and muscular. She favors a specific white outfit, of which she owns several sets, having gone so far as to wear a set of glamered full plate so that she can be seen to be wearing this same outfit even when on the battlefield. Her weapon of choice is the elven curve blade; normally an elegant and cultured weapon, Alisia employs a heavy, two-handed combat style at which most traditionalist elves would balk. Personality A serious woman. Alicia's temperment is less "hot and cold", and more "cold and absolute zero". Even to those she might consider as friends, she tends to be curt. In the presence of enemies, however, her cultured facade breaks, and the 'real' Alicia shines through; a cruel, vicious woman who enjoys pulling enemies apart before obliterating them. Despite this, she is not a sociopath, and she is capable of acts of selfless compassion - but the number of people she is willing to commit these acts towards could probably be counted on one hand. Furthermore, her self-idolization has long since given way to a god complex. Friends Tales abound of the Friends of the Ravenfoe, a semi-religious organization that may or may not be officially led by Alisia. Enemies The cult of the Ravager see her as a heretic, and the Amarian military count her as a deserter. Her repression of her natural aasimar tendencies towards goodness manifests itself by enraging animals near her, as well, making any aggressive animal a dangerous threat. Aspirations Become powerful. Become immortal. Become a true goddess. Preferably in that order. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active